Forever
by Tori427
Summary: What happens at in a night club stays in a night club.
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is my first one shot! Its AU and it maybe some OOC stuff happening. It's a song fic too. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I use in this story and I also don't own the song _Forever by Chris Brown._** **I hope you like it and here ya go.**

**Forever**

This was it the last very last time I would see all my friends, before college, and the guy I loved. It was Ino's idea to go to the club tonight, the best ones in Kohoha she bragged. I wouldn't pass up a change to dance, I love to dance, which was another secret I kept inside no one knew about. We all walked up to the front of the long line they wanted to get inside quickly, and dance with their guys seeing as Ino had connections with the owner we didn't have to wait long.

I looked over to the side, and saw how they were dressed. Ino was wearing a light blue halter dress that stopped mid thigh, while Sakura was wearing pink halter top with a blue jean denim skirt. Sakura always tried to bring out her pink hair and green eyes, the same Ino's green eyes and blond hair. Ten-ten just wore what she wore, like now a green silk Chinese brocade dress with her hair in a bun with matching chopsticks. She didn't have to in press anyone, she had her guy, her honey brown eyes showed that as well as the smirk playing on her lips. I on the other hand, was trying to impress someone with my dark blue halter top that went to one side at the bottom and went well with my dark jeans and short indigo hair.

We all walked into the club and heard the music blasting the walls were shaking slightly, it was slightly hot and stuffy from all the dancing. I saw Sakura walk in front of the group it seems she spotted the guys. She always did seem to have Sasuke on radar. If you didn't already know, she was dating the ever popular, and quite handsome Sasuke Uchiha, while Ino was dating Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius. I sometimes wonder if he was a genius, I mean he's going out with Ino…who has been around, and Ten-ten was dating my loveable cousin Neji Huugya. I, Hinata Huugya am dating Naruto Uzumaki, the guy I've been crushing on since I was like three, yet…he's not the one I love.

The guys were all sitting around a circle table in the back drinking soda, I mean we were only 18 and this was a teen club. The booths in the back weren't that secluded and if anyone was watching they could see everything. I looked at each of the guys. Sasuke was looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment. He was wearing a Gray button up shirt with black muscle shirt underneath and black jeans. Shikamaru looked bored and kind of tired he was wearing a green button up with black jeans and Neji was wearing a white button up with dark faded blue jeans.

"Hey, Have you guys seen Naruto?" I asked over the music.

"He's in the bathroom." Neji said annoyed then looking at Ten-ten,

"Not any more." I heard a voice call out behind me.

I turned and faced my blue eyed boyfriend, Naruto was wearing a blue and orange button up with faded blue jeans on. I have to say he looked super cute.

"Hey Naruto. How about we go dance!" Sakura said out of nowhere.

It seems Sasuke didn't want to dance with her and she rather borrow my boyfriend. Naruto looked at me then back at her and blushed,

"Sure Sakura." He said and pulled her out to the dark dance floor right as the song changed…

_1, 2, 3, 4...  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever_

I looked at the pair and almost sighed,

"Sometimes I wonder why you go out with him Hinata." Ten-ten said with her arm wrapped around Neji, "Come on lets dance." she said to her boyfriend who just nodded.

Shikamaru and Ino were kissing in the booth and paid no attention what so ever to what was going on around them. I walked on the dance floor determined to dance even if it was by myself yet I didn't know he was right behind me.

_Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ectacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you_)

I started dancing to the beat with my eyes closed when I felt someone behind me and soon I was staring into the eyes of Sasuke, my secret love.

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So dont be scared, Im right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me  
_

Held his hand out as if asking to dance I grabbed it and he pulled me closer to him. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and knew I was blushing because I knew this was really the only time I could be this close to him.

_Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor _

I put my arms around his neck and, started swaying with the music, I starred into his gray eyes, but at this moment they looked as black as a moonless night.

If I weren't already in love with him I'd swear I feel in love with him at that moment on the dance floor. I saw him smiling down at me and he pulled me closer to him if that was possible. it looked like were we grinding on each other, again I felt my face heat up and looked away, I hoped this wasn't a dream because if it was I would have been so pissed.

_Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now  
_

I turned around and pushed off Sasuke turned around and, grabbed him with my left hand around his neck. We were so close I could smell his cologne, it was so intense and memorable. The only one I knew with this sent was him, we were all over each other. If Naruto saw me he'd be pissed but I couldn't seem to care about Naruto at this moment I was too involved with the guy that his hands on my hips.

_Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Our moves molded together as if we'd done this a million times before, thought it was my first time dancing with Sasuke, and I did dream about it often. Sasuke spun me around so I was facing him again but then he dipped me. It was low, but he held on tightly. When he brought me back up I looked into his eyes and saw they were full of something I couldn't picture what it was but that look changed everything.

_Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart  
And its feelin amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
_

We were still dancing but this time I kept my eyes glued to his, and I don't know when it happened, and I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed it happened or I didn't like it…but I remember the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. I've dreamt of this happening as well, but its way better when it actually does happen it feels as if your heart stops beating, and time stands still.

_Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor  
_

When we broke apart I saw a spark of something in his eyes, it wasn't regret but more like sadness. I gave him a sad smile and I stepped back from him He nodded and looked away, and that's when I walked away. We both knew, this didn't change things that we were still trapped in relationships. It almost felt as if I was walking away from his love but, at least he gave me something to remember him by.

_ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh_

I touched my lips as I walked back to the table but stopped when I got close enough. I saw Sakura rubbing her feet and Naruto looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Naruto can't dance at all! He kept stepping on my feet so half way thought the song we came back to the table." Sakura said angry and annoyed,

"I said I was sorry Sakura!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura just huffed and looked away from the haired idiot. Neji walked back to the table and gave her a weird look.

"Hinata. I know you had fun dancing, I was watching lucky I kept Neji busy." Ten-ten said from behind me sporting a smile, I knew I was blushing.

"Hey Hinata…have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked standing up.

"I think he's on the dance floor." I said blushing even more.

"Hinata why are you blushing?" Naruto said standing beside me,

"No reason Naruto." I said and kissed his cheek "No reason at all."

I looked back at the dance floor and knew that moment would be forever in printed on in my brain. I'd always remember his face, his smell, his touch, and his lips plus the moments we spent dancing. I smiled, yet I still felt like crying because I knew we could never be together. Sakura would never give him up, and Naruto loved me in some ways.

At least I'll have this night…forever, No one could take that away from me.

_The End_

**An: Okay that's the end of this little story I hope I did okay I like this couple a lot and I just wanted to see what would happen with this song, well please review…and tell me what you think and if I should make a part 2 with Sasuke's thoughts on there dance.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been meaning to write this for a while even with this song, I dont own the song, I dont own Naruto I dont own anything because I am a poor poor college student! XD Please enjoy!

~Please Don't Stop the Music~

It's been two years…Two years since I've seen her, I come here one in a while just to remember when I had her in my arms and she was dancing so seductively to the beats from the speakers.

I wonder where she is and how she's doing. Maybe I'm just kidding myself, she's possibly still with that idiot Naruto.

"Sasuke!" a loud voice called as I was sitting at the booth. Soon blue eyes were in my face and I couldn't help the cold glare that found its way to my features.

"What do you want Naruto?" I said broadly.

"Why did you break up with Sakura?" he asked this every time we came together, and every time we got together and I'd always sigh and say, "Because, I didn't want to be seen with a girl that can't be real."

Naruto pouted, "Whatever, You're crazy…she's beautiful and strong and kind…"

I glared at him, "Why don't you date her then! I know you Broke up with Hinata the day AFTER I broke up with Sakura just so you'd get a chance to chase someone that doesn't want you." It always made me angry when I heard he did that to Hinata…He didn't deserve her.

Naruto grunted and said nothing for a moment then started talking again.

"Where is Shikamaru and Neji?"

"I don't know…" I said though clenched teeth. Shikamaru and Neji chose that moment to walk up with their arms around their girlfriends.

Neji and Ten-Ten were still together, I guess he really did love her though the asshole never said much. I guess I kind of get why people said we were similar. Shikamaru and Ino were Surprisingly still together as well, it seems Ino really was over her childish crush on me and Shikamaru…I believe he's just too lazy to keep looking, even if their relationship was troublesome…

"Hey! Ino! Where's…" Naurto got up and started yelling in her face.

Sakura walked from behind Ino and Hit him upside the head.

"Idiot, I'm the only one that can yell at Ino pig!" She screamed just as loud as Naruto.

I strained my eyes, but I didn't see Hinata, and trying to act like I didn't care was hard when it came to her.

I just couldn't let that moment go…she was…

"She's on the dance floor…" Ten-Ten said softly, "She heard Naruto as we were walking up and decided she'd rather dance then meet everyone here."

I looked at Ten-Ten and she grinned and nudged her head to the dance floor. I walked off silently, I had a feeling she knew about what happened last year. Maybe she's not so bad after all…

A new song came on when I walked towards the hot sweaty bodies that were pushing up against eachother.

_Please don't stop the music (x4) _

I looked for her, but I didn't see her anywhere as I pushed myself through the crowd. I started to lose a little hope.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate,yeah _

I looked and I saw a girl dancing to the beat, she looked so at ease and free as she danced, losing herself to the rhythm and the beat. She looked behind her, and saw me staring. She grinned sly, turned around and grabbed my hand.

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

I didn't know why I let this girl pull me into dancing with her. She looked great I will admit she had long dark blue hair that stopped to her back, tight black pants and a dark blue top that showed one of her shoulders. She was…incredible…and when she moved…I couldn't help but be a little stunned.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

I pulled her closer to my body and kept my hands on her hips, she fit perfectly against me and I moved keeping up with her, she turned around and looked me in the eyes before she closed her eyes getting lost to the music once more, I don't know why but watching her…made me feel like losing myself too…_  
_  
_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanted her…she was perfect…she was enchanting…I don't know her but I wanted to just have her for myself, all this in one person…god how could it be possible…to find someone like this just from a moment of dancing…I hoped this song was longer…_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_  
_  
Baby are you ready cause its getting cold  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show,oh_

She stopped dancing and looked at me when she saw I stopped moving to the music, she grinned and whispered in my ear.

"Sasuke…You found me." She pulled back and started dancing just for me.

Hinata… I thought as I looked at her, She looked like Hinata but was it…I saw her blushing slightly and I knew it was her…gods what she does to me. I pulled her back and we started to dance together once more this time closer and with more touching then before.  
_  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

I lost track on how long we were moving together in sync to the song, I felt her move so her back was to my chest much like the last time we danced, she wrapped her hand around my neck and I never let of my hold on her hips.

I wish I'd told her before…I hope this song never ends…_  
_  
_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_  
I couldn't take it anymore I turned her around and kissed her. I pulled her close, and lost my fingers in her silky hair, devouring her lips. Her tongue was in my mouth battling me for dominates but I wouldn't let her win.

I broke the kiss and looked into her pale gray eyes.

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa(3x)_

_Please don't stop the music  
_

The music pounded, making my veins pop and heart beat increase, I hope she felt it too. I wasn't going to let her go…not now…not ever. She kissed my neck and moved away from me with smirked on her face before she started moving against me some more.

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa(3x)_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa(3x)_

_Please don't stop the music_

When the song stopped playing, I was pulling her out of the club. I don't know what happened to the rest of the group but I knew after tonight Hinata would always be mine.

"I'm so glad…you found me Sasuke…I was waiting for you on the dance floor…I wanted to tell you with my movements, that it was always you…that made me feel so free." She said tugging at my hand.

I couldn't speak but did kiss her, glad that we could share one more dance on the floor that brought us together once before…glad that the music never stopped humming through her body…

'You're finally mine Hinata…' I thought as we walked to my car. 'And this time, you're not getting away from me.'

~The End~

Please Review! ^_^


End file.
